1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, particularly, to dual-display portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices are often available in a hinged form factor. This type of device is widely used.
The hinged portable electronic devices often include a body and a cover hinged thereon. The body can include a keypad and the cover can include an exterior display and an interior display. The exterior display is typically small in area, and provides information, such as alarm clock, time, battery power, and other statistical details. The exterior display consumes little power. The interior display is typically larger, and provides more detailed operational details and functions of the device. Thus, the interior display consumes more power. In use, the cover must hinge open from the body to expose the keypad and illuminate the interior display.
However, to adjust the time, alarm clock, and other settings, the interior display must be illuminated to operate the keypad, thus consuming power.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.